Mito Vs. Don RS Shokugeki
The Don RS vs Ikumi Mito Shokugeki is the second Shokugeki shown in the series and fourth known chronologically. This was Sōma Yukihira's first Shokugeki. Chronology Prologue Following the defeat of the Chan RS club, the next target for Erina Nakiri's kitchen expansion project was the Don RS club. After the club received word of the impending duel by Erina's faction, almost all of the members of the club deserted it immediately, save the president of the club, Kanichi Konishi As luck would have it, the newest transfer student of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, Sōma Yukihira, was searching for a club to help develop dishes. His search lead him to the Don RS clubroom where he, along with Megumi Tadokoro, found the downtrodden Kanichi alone. After telling them about the club's plight, when Sōma read one of the club's notebook and said that the ideas in it were interesting, Kanichi immediately perked up. However, almost on cue, Ikumi Mito, one of Erina's enforcers, entered the clubroom with a contracting crew. When Kanichi tried to stand up to Ikumi, she completely intimidated him into submission and even slashed off his pompadour when he called her by her nickname Nikumi. Thinking that Kanichi did not have the guts to even try and battle her in a Shokugeki, Sōma stepped up and took up the Shokugeki on behalf of the Don RS. Surprised that someone in the room had stepped up, Ikumi recognized Sōma from his entrance speech a few week prior. Ikumi tried to intimidate Sōma, saying that she'll only accept it if his compensation would be his expulsion from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy if he lost. Though she thought that he would back out, Sōma accepted the conditions as long as she joined the Don RS if she lost. Ikumi accepted the conditions of the Shokugeki and withdrew the contractor crew. The theme of their Shokugeki will be a "Donburi" dish with "meat" as their emphasis. Creating the Perfect Don The Battle of the Donburi Epilogue Characters Main Battle Chefs *Sōma Yukihira-Sōma arrived at the Don RS club hoping to develop a new dish. During his visit, he meets Ikumi Mito, who came to the club on behalf of Erina to disband the club. Provisionally joining the Don RS Club, Sōma represented the club and eventually won the challenge. However he left the club as he had completed his goal. *Ikumi Mito-The Mito House Meat Expert and one of Erina's enforcers. On behalf of Erina, Ikumi was challenged by Sōma to a Shokugeki and was given the privalege to possibly be the person to expel Sōma from the school. Unfortunately she lost the challenge and Erina cut ties from her. She joined the Don RS club as the condition of her loss and also developed a crush on Sōma. Judge *Shigeno Kuraki *Bitou Yoshiki *Okamoto Katsunori Supporter *Megumi Tadokoro-Megumi accompanied Sōma as he searched for a club to join. As Sōma prepared for the Shokugeki, Megumi assisted Sōma throughout the preparation days. Megumi did not join or provisionally the Don RS club as Megumi was already a member of another club. *Kanichi Konishi-The President of the Don RS. He was the original representative for this Shokugeki, but Sōma took his place. Kanichi taught Sōma the basics of a donburi dish and helped him develop his dish for the Shokugeki. After the duel, Kanichi originally named Sōma his successor, but since Sōma decided to not join the club, Kanichi named the Don RS' newest member, Ikumi, the next president. *Erina Nakiri-Ikumi's ally who ordered the disbanding of the Don RS club. With Ikumi as her champion, Erina was thrilled to know that her opportunity to expel Sōma had arrived. However Ikumi lost the duel and she permanently cut ties from her as a result. *Hisako Arato-Erina's secretary. Hisako accompanied Erina in the VIP room as the Shokugeki unfolded. However, with Ikumi's loss, Erina ordered Hisako to reclaim the kitchen she had given to Ikumi and break all ties with Ikumi. Food Analysis Ikumi Mito Ikumi prepared an A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don. Ikumi brought in A5 grade beef and prepared it intensively by cutting out only the best cuts of it. Ikumi's fire angle when cooking was calculated with precision to bring out the maximum taste and juiciness of the meat. For presentation she carved the meat and assembled it into the shape of a flower. Ikumi also prepared garlic rice to compliment the strong flavor of the meat with its own strong flavor. The don was met with much lauding to the point that the 3 judges did not want to try Soma's don, but only did so out of obligation. However it is later revealed that, although all of the meat was eaten, Ikumi had left over rice because the strong flavors of the meat and the rice conflicted. Sōma Yukihira Sōma prepared a Chaliapin Steak Donburi. For Sōma's meat base, he bought discount short loin steak from a local grocery, much to the shock and disgust of the audience. Using the basis of a Chaliapin Steak, Soma integrated Onions to soften the steak. He also added red wine to help concentrate the juices of the steak and potato starch to give the sauce thickness. Lastly he used parched flour soy sauce and burnt rice to add more flavor as seasonings, creating a unique sauce for his Chaliapin Steak. Lastly he added Umeshi for a refreshing aftertaste. The mixture of all of Soma's cooking created a harmony among all of the flavors, making the judges want to eat everything in the bowl, not just the meat. Judges Votes Shokugeki Records Trivia *This is the very first Shokugeki shown in its entirety. Category:Shokugeki